A compensated motion base is a vertical positioning device that moves its payload via actuators through multiple degrees of freedom (DOF) such as pitch, roll, heave, and/or yaw. Compensated motion bases may be used with small payload systems such as for scientific and/or medical uses; amusement or other ride vehicles; stationary simulators; large theaters; military and aircraft trainers; or the like, or combinations thereof.